


Panos

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Series: The Leandroses Are Quoted [2]
Category: Cal Leandros - Thurman
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Next-Gen, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Then why am I Panos?" he asked, brow furrowed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Panos

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I have a great weakness for is naming characters. That was the way these began, as an effort to figure out what I'd want Niko and Promise to name any children they had. Balancing word names with Greek names and making them meaningful without taking the easy way out and making each one an honouring name was an interesting challenge. In the end, I called them Panos Arrow Leandros and Calla Secret Leandros.
> 
> I like to imagine that Cal occasionally calls Panos "pal."

"Then why am I Panos?" he asked, brow furrowed. "If I'm not named after Uncle Pan?"

It looked like that particular sobriquet wasn't going to fade any time soon. Robin would no doubt be delighted with "young Pan," as he insisted on calling the boy. Calla was beginning to pick it up herself, in a garbled sort of way, now that she was beginning to talk. Her brother had become Pano, while Robin was now "Panpan."

"Because...it was important to me to honour our Greek heritage," Niko replied. "Your name means 'all holy.' It seemed auspicious."

"Not for Uncle Pan at all?" There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"You were named just enough in honour of Robin for him to take all the credit," Promise cut in dryly, coming to sit next to the two on the sofa. "Calla is taking her nap, and I think it's time you did, too, Panos."


End file.
